De Leeuwenkoning: Een raar duo
Als men merkt dat je aan de portiek van de dood staat, ben je je kans op overleven een stuk zekerder. Dit geldt overigens niet alleen voor mensen. Een raar duo De gieren voelden dat de kracht zo goed als weggevloeid was uit het jonge lichaam dat kilometers woestijn had doorkruist. Uitgedroogd en hongerig was het kleine wezentje op een stoffige zandbank neergevallen, en de gieren wisten dat het nu nog maar een kwestie van tijd was. krassend landden ze rondom het hoopje pels en bestudeerden het een paar seconden voor ze zich voorbereidden om te gaan eten. 'Hiiiieeejaaa!' De kreet verscheurde de lucht en een kleine maar plompe gestalte rende rechtstreeks op de groep gieren af, die verschrikt krasten en alle richtingen op vlogen. Het dier dat had aangevallen, een wrattenzwijn, stak zijn staartje recht omhoog, tolde een paar keer in het rond en verklaarde: 'Ge zult wel zien, Timon! ooit pak ik nog wel eens een gier!' Waarop het stokstaartje op zijn rug mopperde: 'Waarom is da zo belangrijk voor u, Pumba?' Waarop Pumba speels zijn kop schudde. 'Wel, het lijkt me gewoon om te gieren! Ge kunt...' Hij viel stil toen zijn oog op het kleine diertje viel dat languit in het zand lag. 'Zie dat eens een keer, volgens mij is da een leeuwenwelpske!' 'Een leeuwenwelpske?' echode Timon ongelovig. 'Praat geen onzin, da's ne vogel met pels.' Vlug sprong Timon van Pumba af en liep naar de leeuwenwelp toe. Voorzichtig begon hij hem te besnuffelen tot hij bij de muil kwam. 'Mmm... Eens zien wat da moe voorstellen... Wah, het is een leeuw! Ren voor u leven!' Met opgericht staartje holde Timon naar een rotsblok en verstopte zich erachter. 'Maar het is nog zo'n kleintje!' protesteerde Pumba toen hij achter hem aanliep. 'We kunnen hem toch houden? Ik zal er elke dag mee wandelen en ik leer hem in de modder te spelen... O, Timon, alstublieft!' Waarop het stokstaartje op de steen klom. 'Zijt ge op u kop gevallen? Leeuwen zijn dol op hapjes zoals wij?' viel hij uit tegen Pumba. Waarop het wrattenzwijn even zijn kop boog. 'Maar later, als hij groot en sterk is, staat hij aan onze kant', knorde hij. Minachtend krabde Timon zich achter een oor. 'Aan onze... Hé, wacht es efkes! Wacht es efkes! Zo'n woeste leeuw in de buurt is misschien wel een goede bescherming...' Hij deed alsof hij diep nadacht. 'Gaan we em houden?' vroeg Pumba verwachtingsvol. 'Ja, tuurlijk gaan we hem houwen!' riep Timon in zijn gezicht. Even later legde Pumba de kleine welp zachtjes bij een klaterend beekje neer, zodat Timon wat water over hem heen kon spatten. Knipperend deed het welpje zijn ogen open. Verdwaasd keek hij in het rond. 'Alles goed, manneke?' vroeg Timon vriendelijk. Kreunend ging Simba overeind zitten zodat hij wat water kon drinken. 'Prima', mompelde hij na een paar slokken. 'Waar komt ge eigenlijk vandaan?' vroeg Pumba. Simba haalde zijn ouders op. 'Doet het ertoe? Ik kan niet meer terug', zei hij terneergeslagen. 'Geweldig!' zei Timon opgewekt. 'Wij liggen er ook uit!' Dat leek Simba bepaald niet op te beuren. Het stokstaartje zag zijn fout in en mompelde: 'Wilt ge ons vertellen waarom ge niet terug kunt?' Simba schudde zijn kopje, maar antwoordde ten slotte dat hij iets vreselijks had gedaan. 'Ach', zei Pumba, 'zoals mijne kameraad Timon zegt: ge moet u verleden achter u laten.' Timon knikte instemmend. 'Weet je', vertelde hij zachtjes, 'soms gebeurt er iets ergs in het leven, maar als de wereld de rug naar u keert, keert gij de rug naar de wereld!' riep hij recht in Simba's gezicht, die beduusd achteruit stapte. 'Ik weet niet hoe dat moet', protesteerde hij. 'Dan hebt ge een nieuw leske nodig', vond Timon. 'Zeg mij maar na: hakuna matata.' Begeleid door het vreemde duo kreeg Simba alles te horen over de levenwijze van 'hakuna matata'. 'Echt waar, maat, dat is het goede leven. Geen regels, geen verantwoordelijkheid en bovenal... geen zorgen!' Het beekje liep verder tot het door een landschap liep waar lage struiken met taaie bladeren groeiden. 'Maar ik heb nooit iets anders geleerd', protesteerde Simba. 'Ge leert het gauw genoeg!' verzekerde Pumba hem. 'Uiteindelijk gaat da vanzelf.' Het landschap werd steeds heuvelachtiger en na nog een tijdje goed doorstappen kwamen de drie onder een groen bladerdak en weelderige vegetatie. In de verte klonk ergens het donderen van een waterval. 'Wonen jullie hier?' vroeg Simba onder de indruk. 'We wonen waar we willen. Oost west overal best', vertelde Pumba. Toen ze uiteindelijk bij een grote open plek kwamen, waren ze al verschillende andere bewoners van de jungle gepaseerd. Twee dik-diks, een groep gierparelhoenders, een civetkat en een grootoorvos keken vreemd op toen ze Simba zagen. Timon verzekerde hen dat er niets zou gebeuren. 'Zolang je ons maar niet opeet, dan!' riep een olifantspitsmuis naar Simba. De jonge welp scheurde echter van de honger. 'Ik heb zo'n trek dat ik wel een hele zebra op zou kunnen!' 'Als ge bij ons komt, moet ge eten gelijk wij', verklaarde Timon. Hij trippelde naar een bemoste boomstronk toe en deed een teken naar Pumba. Meteen stootte het wrattenzwijn een paar keer tegen de stronk en legde een hele verzameling aan wriemelende, kruipende insecten bloot. Simba haalde zijn neus op. 'Hé! Bah!' De grootoorvos, de hoenders en de olifantspitsmuis holden daarentegen enthousiast naar de stronk toe om de lekkerste hapjes uit te zoeken. 'Wat nou? Dit is echt verrukkelijk!' zei de spitsmuis vrolijk terwijl ze een dikke mier verslond. 'Slijmerig, maar smakelijk', voegde Pumba eraan toe met een mond vol maden. Timon rolde een dikke rups naar Simba toe. 'Vooruit. Eet.' Nog steeds onwillig haalde Simba zijn neus op toen hij voorzichtig de rups begon op te eten. Even later klaarde zijn gezicht echter op. 'Slijmerig... maar smakelijk!' Alle dieren lachten en heetten Simba van harte welkom. De jonge welp voelde zich warm worden. Hij had een weliswaar bonte, maar nieuwe troep gevonden! Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal